Waiting For You
by Evilsister95
Summary: As a certain raven-head is about to say 'I do' she reflects on Kenshin's proposal, the past, and her favourite red-head!  AU


AN: SAME STORY JUST A LIL' TWEAKED! COMPANION COMING SOON!

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES :(

**WAITING FOR YOU**

I shied a glance at him, he looked so perfect, composed, and lest we forget beautiful. His face was calm and serene; a gentle smile graced his face adoringly. He gazed at me fleetingly and gave me a small, yet reassuring smile. I rolled my eyes at him and smirked. Kenshin only chastised me with a simple look that told me to listen. I looked over at the priest beside me and glared at him in hopes to speed things up, but that man just looked up not even sparing me a second glance. The nerve! I huffed unpleasantly and realized this would not go unnoticed by the man standing in front of me, who just so happened to have acute observation. As I drowned out the words of the priest's speech I thought back to the day when Kenshin and I met.

As I made my way out the door to welcome my new neighbours I saw him, he was a little boy, his height was just the same as mine the only difference was he looked stronger and weirdly enough much more fit. He only glanced at me once and left to haul the moving boxes inside. But that had been enough. I was captivated by his beautiful amethyst eyes but moreover I was just curious to find out more about him. That's when I'd decided I wanted him to be my best friend, and being Kaoru Kamiya I didn't stop at nothing to get what I wanted!

A few years later, being neighbours with Kenshin actually turned out to be an advantage. Kenshin and I spent alot of time together, we just seemed to click. Our parents thought our friendship was unhealthy because neither one of us had spent this much time with the opposite sex, who we considered just friends.

At the time me and Kenshin were in 3rd grade, we both had our own groups and we didn't usually talk during school but that all changed when Valentine's Day came. Kenshin walked into the class and as usual took his seat beside me; later on he slid a note onto my desk asking to have lunch with him. Knowing Kenshin I knew it was important so I quickly scribbled yes. Half the day came and went by pretty soon it was lunch. Kenshin looked up at me nervously smiled as he took my hand that was normal enough, Kenshin and I had held hands lots of time. He had once confided in me that holding someone's hand comforted him, he felt as if he had a lifeline to hold onto, moreover before his mom had passed away she used to hold his hand whenever she was in pain, misery, or any emotion whatsoever.

Kenshin dragged me out into the schoolyard, we weren't allowed out here during lunchtime, so it was empty. Kenshin swiftly turned around and looked straight into my eyes, and gave me a weak smile. I looked at him worriedly as I checked his fever, just in case he was sick. Kenshin, annoyed, slapped my hand away lightly. I smirked, "Ken-chan what's wrong? You're making me miss lunch!"

"Sorry Kao I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well then spit it out!" I urged him to hurry with whatever he had to say, for my tummy couldn't take much longer of this food-less torture!

"Kaoru," Kenshin took out a simple necklace that had a heart attached which had the engraving 'Be Mine...Forever?' "I bought this for you since you know you're my best friend. I saw in this movie once that a guy gave it to **his** best friend and later on they got married! So maybe if I give it to you now we can get married even sooner!" Kenshin gave me a cheeky smile.

I suddenly laughed at him and told him "Why don't you give me that to me in 10 years. **Then **we'll get married!"

His amethyst gleamed with determination and his smile tightened as he replied "It's okay, I can wait," he took the necklace and wore it around his neck instead, as a reminder of his promise.

10 years had passed and once again on Valentine's Day did I receive the very same necklace along with a note saying "I waited 10 years, is it still too early?"

I literally jolted with excitement, the very idea that Kenshin had waited for me sent me in a daze, I didn't wait I just ran to Kenshin's house and pounded on his door even though it was 1 o'clock in the morning. Apparently I had awoken him from his sleep, his hair was all tousled and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Uhh Kao, what is it?" Kenshin mumbled as he leaned as the doorframe. I thumped his head making him wake up from his sleepy stupor.

"Jerk you're not even going to invite me in?" Kenshin as if on cue, moved aside, and sighed dramatically. As we walked into his dark house which he was temporarily living in alone, Kenshin turned on the lights and directed me to the kitchen. I sat on one of the chairs as he brought me a batch of chocolate chip cookies and milk, my favourite night-time snack. Kenshin yawned softly, and stretched his arms as he looked at me warily.

"So Kaoru now that you're comfortable. What's wrong?"

"Kenshin.." I heaved a sigh as I got up from my seat and walked over to Kenshin who was leaning against the counter in hopes to catch a glimpse of sleep. I tiptoed on my feet and looked at Kenshin's amused face; I slowly took out the necklace from my pocket and placed it in his palm. At first a flash of pain could be seen on his face, his eyes slightly drooped; my heart thumped as the words came rushing out to clarify any misunderstanding.

"Kenshin wait! It's not like that," I gently cupped Kenshin's face and pulled him closer. I softly placed a kiss on his jawline, to which his body tensed. For a split second I thought about what I was doing when suddenly my face was jerked towards Kenshin. He gazed at me with such intensity I felt my knees buckle; I grabbed his shirt to keep myself from falling. Kenshin's eyes just glinted mischievously as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Pray tell Kao, what exactly is it like?" I couldn't believe it; Kenshin was playing around with me! I looked at him menacingly and his smirk just grew, I can't believe he's making me go **all **the way. I turned on my heel and headed towards the front door, "Actually **Ken-chan **never mind, good night." I smiled at him sweetly before I turned, suddenly I felt my wrist being pulled, the force was dragging me back! "Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you again!" Kenshin started planting butterfly kisses along my neck, sending a tingly sensation which made me shiver, and only encouraged Kenshin in what he was doing.

"Kenshin," I whispered. Kenshin briefly looked up at me, he was so close I could feel his hot breath against my face; it caressed my cheek gently "Thank you for waiting. I love you." I looked up at Kenshin's face to see a tender smile touch his face, he embraced me gently then started kissing me again. In between his kisses he whispered huskily in my ear "Of course I'd wait for you, I love you too. And since you made me wait so long so have to pay the consequences"

I raised my eyebrow expectantly waiting for his 'punishment'

"Marry me?"

I sighed heavily "Tsk that's alot to ask of my Kenshin Himura. You know how I like to keep my options open so I don't get bored easily."

"I'm sure Kao that **I **cankeep you entertained for a lifetime. Well unless you don't believe me, I'm always open to demonstrations" I could feel my face heating up as he reached to pick me up, I embarrassingly swatted his hand.

"Himura! Not before we're married!"

"Oh so you agree? I knew you couldn't resist my charm" He winked at me playfully before fully clutching me to his chest, and kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, I agree. On one condition, no woman can have you but me" Kenshin chuckled at my response and his eyes, those beautiful violet orbs gazed down at me in a delightful manner that I was unable to hide my contentment anymore, I pounced on his lips that were mine for the taking to begin with.

I sighed dreamily, and looked over at Kenshin who looked awfully nervous? The priest beside me glared at me and asked me** again** in a prickly tone "Well do you Kaoru Kamiya take Kenshin Himura as your lawfully wedded husband?" I glared at the priest then turned to smile at Kenshin, who looked as if he just wanted to pass out; I rolled my eyes at his dramatic behaviour.

Just as swiftly as I said "I do", Kenshin practically dove into kiss me; he crashed our lips together feverishly and clutched my cheek to angle my face to his liking. I tangled my hands in his untameable mane and smiled against his lips, I could hear Sano whistling in the background "WOOT! Atta' boy Kenshin! Show Jou-chan who's the man!" The priest shot a deadly stare at Sano, who quieted down only because Megumi thumped him, then the priest turned to us and pulled us apart because he said we were being 'inappropriate'! I glared at him hoping that he would somehow disappear! Kenshin just chuckled at me, I turned to face him to see his cheeks flushed red and his eyes shining in appreciation, I pouted at him for thinking the situation was funny. He took a slight step forward and nuzzled his head at the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent and sighed with satisfaction.

"You're so cute. Don't worry Koishii, there are many more kisses to come from where that came," I blushed at his implications yet managed to keep a gentle smile as he continued whispering huskily into her ear "You know Kao, you're so lucky we're in public right now. I seriously don't know what I would've done if I had you all to myself! Well we'll find out soon enough now won't we. Let's see, I would first seduce you then of course ravish you to show you my love oh and in case you **ever **forget I'll just have to remind you again ne?"

I stood shocked at what Kenshin had just said, I was sure I my cheeks are turned various colors of red to Kenshin enjoyment. I glanced around to see if anybody overheard, and guess what? That priest was staring at us uneasily as if he regretted marrying us. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him to which he was immensely shocked, and quickly scurried away. I watched in entertainment when Kenshin encircled his arms around my waist and dragged us to greet our guests, I beamed at him adoringly and knew then this man was exactly who I wanted in my life and I could picture every day the rest of my life waking up to his all to beautiful face! Only the future knew what awaited us, but knowing Kenshin's stubborn thick-headed personality, I knew there was nothing to be worried about with him by my side.

AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! :)


End file.
